Troutville Volunteer Fire Department
The Troutville Volunteer Fire Department is a volunteer fire department located in the Town of Troutville in Botetourt County, Virginia. The Town of Troutville had a population of 431 during the 2010 US census. The department was organized in 1952 and operates out of one station that is shared with career EMS staff employed by Botetourt County Fire & EMS. The department previously shared the facility with the now defunct Troutville Rescue Squad. The department serves approximately 6,400 residents over 48 square miles and provides mutual aid to other parts of Botetourt County, as well as, Roanoke County. Three major roadways--Interstate 81, US Route 11, US Route 220--travel through the Troutville area. The department is staffed solely by volunteers, although career EMS staff are cross-trained as firefighters and assist as required. The department holds an ISO Class 6 rating and responds to over 400 calls annually. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 'Botetourt County Fire Station 2' - 20 Sunset Avenue, Troutville :Engine 2 - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / 4-Guys (1500/1000/40F) :Wagon 2 - 2016 Spartan Metro Star / 4-Guys (1500/750/40F) :Ladder 2 - 1994 Pierce Arrow (1500/300/105' rear-mount) (SN#8128) (ex-East Chicago Fire Department) :Squad 2 - 2004 Spartan Gladiator / M&W (SN#09980) :Tanker 2 - 1992 Ford L9000 / 4-Guys (250/3000) (SN#F-1493) :Brush 2 - 2008 Ford F-350 brush truck :Utility 2 - 2011 Ford F-350 4x4 :Boat 2 :ATV 2 - 2010 Polaris Ranger 800 EFI 6x6 (?/75/5F) :Medic 2 - 2019 Ford F-550 4x4 / Braun Chief XL Type I ambulance (SN#7933) :Medic 752 - 2010 GMC G4500 / Horton Type III ambulance Retired Apparatus :2011 Ford F-450 / Horton Type I ambulance (SN#14916) (ex-Medic 752) :2006 Ford F-450 4x4 / MedTec Type I ambulance (ex-Medic 252) (Re-assigned as Blue Ridge Rescue Squad Medic 153) :2005 HME 1871-SFO AWD / M&W pumper (1000/750/20A) (SN#10797) (ex-Truck 2/Attack 2) (Re-assigned as Eagle Rock Volunteer Fire & Rescue Attack 5) :2004 Chevrolet Silverado 3500 / AEV Trauma Hawk Type I ambulance (SN#40CV87) (ex-Medic 253) :2003 International 4300 / Road Rescue ambulance (SN#3221) (ex-Medic 254/Medic 752) :2001 Ford Crown Victoria EMS response vehicle (ex-Car 251) :2000 Ford E-450 / Osage Type III ambulance (ex-Medic 252) :2000 Ford Excursion 4x4 EMS response vehicle (ex-Car 250) (Re-assigned to Botetourt County Emergency Services) :1999 Chevrolet 3500 (250/250) brush truck (ex-Brush 2/Support 2) :1998 Spartan Gladiator / M&W rescue pumper (1250/750) (SN#02560) (ex-Wagon 2) :1997 Freightliner FL-50 / Road Rescue ambulance (SN#3221) (ex-Medic 254) :1996 Chevrolet Suburban (ex-Utility 2) :1993 Ford F series support truck (ex-Support 2) :1992 Chevrolet Blazer EMS response vehicle (ex-Car 250) (Re-assigned as Botetourt County Emergency Services Car 75) :1989 Pierce Arrow aerial (-/-/75' rear-mount) (SN#E5047) (Ex-Rockford Fire Department (Illinois)) (Although the department purchased the truck, the truck was never officially placed in-service) :1988 Ford E-350 4x4 / National Type II ambulance (Donated to West Hancock Fire Rescue) (ex-Medic 253) :1986 Chevrolet (50/200) brush truck (ex-Brush 2) :1986 Spartan CFC / FMC pumper (1250/1000/20A) (ex-Engine 2) (Sold to Loudon County Fire & Rescue (Tennessee)) :1981 Grumman mini-pumper :1980s(?) Chevrolet Suburban (ex-Utility 2) :1973 John Bean pumper :1954 FMC pumper :1936 Brockway pumper External Links *Troutville Volunteer Fire Department *Troutville Volunteer Fire Department Facebook page Category:Botetourt County Category:Virginia departments operating 4-Guys apparatus Category:Virginia departments operating M&W apparatus Category:Former operators of FMC / Bean apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierce apparatus